


The Lost Life of A Man I Never Knew

by Cloudbustings



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, not a fix it, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudbustings/pseuds/Cloudbustings
Summary: A brief perspective on the life of Eddie Kaspbrak, told by a regretful coworker.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	The Lost Life of A Man I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted from a thread I made on Twitter in February :)

Imagine. You work for a risk analysis company. You have a mean coworker named Edward Kaspbrak. Everyday you hope he won’t be there when you walk in, but he’s never late or absent. He works long shifts, and he snaps at you for your every mistake. People whisper about him behind His back, and you feel bad for him some times because everybody talks to somebody during breaks and he just sits alone. But then he says something rude & you go right back to hating him.

And then one day you come to work & he isn’t there all day. Or the next. Or the next. A week passes and people start to wonder, bc even the boss doesn’t know & apparently neither does his wife. Even through your hatred you feel some melancholy for the man with no one but his wife, who went missing and still gets talked about poorly.   
  


Then one day the news breaks. The ruins of a house and broken pipeline in main were excavated and a body was found. Edward Kaspbrak. Didn’t even die due to the fall. Months pass theres evidence that he stayed at an Inn there and his blood was found in a bathroom and footage was recovered from a pharmacy. 

You stare at a man you’ve only ever sneered at the back of in business suits, but he’s wearing a polo and hoodie there, his face looks softer and more worried than it did all the time you knew him, You realise how small he really is, even though his height was always a joke in the office.

You watch him run out the pharmacy door, never to be seen again, and you wonder if there was anything you could have done to save him from his fate.


End file.
